


Gems

by rinhail



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Frankenstein in general, Gen, Porn imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinwoo shows Raizel the "gems" you can find online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gems

**Author's Note:**

> If this is familiar to anyone it is because this is cross-posted on my Fanfiction (dot) net account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this series or characters and am making no profit from this work of fiction.

"Now," Shinwoo drawls out. "Ik-han never really liked me doing this but..." He trailed off again, smirking at both the speed his fingers moved over the keyboard and the fact he was getting away with something naughty. "Ik-han isn't here to bitch and moan, now is he?" The question was, of course, rhetorical and even if he wanted an answer to it... Shinwoo doubted he'd get a response from Rai. In truth, Shinwoo had hoped when he walked in Principal Lee's home earlier today that he'd find M-21 there. Let's face it. The man's way of thinking was seriously outdated and in desperate need of upgrading. But when he found Rai sitting alone in the living room drinking tea and looking rather bored, he quickly changed his target of... eh, education.

 

"Oooookay. Here it is: bona fide one-hundred percent uncensored porn." Shinwoo grins and slides the laptop nearer Rai. Shinwoo's grin grows at the sight of all the lovely flesh displayed before them and he turns his head to Rai to see his reaction. "Well, what do you think?"

 

Rai blinks slowly once, twice... and picks his cup of tea up to take a swallow. 

"Huh? That's your reaction?" Shinwoo stands up; a little insulted that Rai could just carelessly glance at these bouncy beauties. "D-Don't tell me your gay? I can't take another one of my friends being gay?"

 

"Shinwoo..."

 

Shinwoo felt the dark aura engulf his entire body. He slowly, cautiously turned his head to meet the vicious glare of Principal Lee. "P-P-Principal..."

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Frankenstein asked, enunciating each word.

 

Shinwoo felt the sweat trickle down the back of his neck. He stole a glance at Rai, who continued to calmly sip his tea with his eyes shut. He was the picture of relaxation.

 

"W-Well, I-I was just showing Rai some things on the internet. You know there are a lot of other things to do on a computer besides play video games." Shinwoo said shakily. He could make a break for it. He was young and fit and the Principal was... well, he was older than him, but he looked fit as crap. Shinwoo gulped.

 

"Is that right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Silence.

 

Then Rai's soft gasp lifted away their attention from each other. They both turned their heads towards the third party. "This is a very hard game." Rai clicked away on the touchpad, forcing the animated naked lady to touch herself faster with each click.

 

"Ha-ha! Now that's the spirit, Rai." Shinwoo laughed, stepping closer towards the computer to gain a better view. "Pretty cool, huh?"

 

Frankenstein snapped.

 

"S-SHINWOO!"

 

~REST IN PEACE, SHINWOO HAN~


End file.
